


寻光

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Brother/Brother Incest, Love Bites, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 晓组织的任务途中，鼬失踪了。
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是佐鼬文不是鼬佐

01 

天降大雨，宇智波佐助站在洞穴与雨幕的交界处，从洞穴边沿落下的雨水打湿了他的黑发，遮住了他的眉目，他笔直的站着，低着头，看着自己脚尖两寸以外，仰躺在地上，穿着晓服的男人。

他的神情冰冷。

“这又是幻术吗，宇智波鼬。”

##

晓组织内部的又一次联络会议，姗姗来迟的干柿鬼鲛身边却是空缺。

“宇智波鼬死了？”

问话的是佩恩，迪达拉听见佩恩的话，像是大惊小怪似的重复了一遍，什么？鼬被谁杀了？嗯？

“不，鼬先生只是在任务完成后，摔下了山崖，”鬼鲛的声音很平静，“他最近在修炼新的秘术，或者是有些疲惫了，但我想鼬先生他过几日便会回来，还是我有必要去找一找呢？”

“鼬要是死了，你就得去找新搭档了，嗯，像我跟老爷一样。”

“哈哈，”鬼鲛笑笑，“说得也是呢。”

“鬼鲛，你先完成接下来的任务，要是鼬在三天之内没有回来，若你认为有必要，再去寻找吧。” 南轻轻的说着，于是这个话题就此为止了。

佩恩发布了成员接下来的任务，鬼鲛与鼬小组的任务并没有因为少了鼬一人而减轻，领完任务成员们便各自离开了，鬼鲛刚想离开，他听到阿飞的声音。

“鬼鲛前辈，你会去找鼬吗。”

“听起来你好像对此很感兴趣？”

“不，我只是想若鼬死了，你会让我成为你的搭档吗，我可是非常，非常想成为组织的正式成员啊。”

“你认为鼬先生那样的人，有可能会死吗。”

鬼鲛似笑非笑的说着，诡异的彩色投影消失在暗黑色的洞穴内。

##

鼬睁开眼，看着天空，他能感受到密集的雨水打在自己脸上，那种彻骨的寒冷，可无论他多少次睁开眼睛，眼前都是雾一般的灰黑，于是他干脆把眼睛闭上了。

“你认为自己中了幻术？看来你的修行仍然不够，佐助。”

宇智波佐助小口的呼吸着，或许是因为雨水过于寒冷才让他难以抑制的气喘急促，他像是真正中了鼬的幻术一样奇异的感到了四肢疼痛——实际上这是必然的，大蛇丸放他出来修行已数天时间，除了几个饭团他几乎没吃过东西，夜晚也并不合眼，若是常人早该晕倒昏厥，但宇智波佐助支撑到这一刻，神经几乎是麻木了，他感受不到身上的疲惫与疼痛。

直到他来到这处峭壁上的山洞，却在洞窟前意外见到了宇智波鼬，他刻意忘却的伤痛，忽然像潮水一样排山倒海的向他袭来，佐助只是保持着站立就几乎用空了他的力气，他把剑锋插在地上，为的是不让自己因为恐惧而跪倒在地。

到底是怎么一回事，为什么鼬会在这里。

“你...”

“不妨感受一下我的查克拉。”

鼬轻声说着，佐助愣了一下，在自己还没意识到的时候，就跟随着鼬的指示行动了，像小时候，鼬说什么，他就做什么——意识到这一点的佐助对自己的无故顺从而心生厌恶，但他明白此刻并不是感情用事的时候，他闭眼凝神感受到鼬的查克拉，可在雨幕中，他什么也感觉不到。

鼬的查克拉消失了，他的身体像是一个空袋子，里面什么都没有。

佐助震惊的睁开眼睛，那一瞬间三勾玉的血红色在他漆黑的瞳孔中一闪而过，他看着雨幕中闭着眼的宇智波鼬，脸上勾出一个淡淡的笑。

“明白了吗，现在你看到的是我的分身，佐助。”

##

佐助进入洞穴，靠在岩壁上，已过了接近两个时辰，他身上越发无力，只是方才见到鼬的那种恐惧感，到现在才稍稍消退。

在见到鼬的那一刻，说心跳如擂鼓一般并不虚假，更多的却是他所不想承认的畏惧和震惊，佐助深知，以他目前的实力还不足以挑战鼬，他在大蛇丸那儿不过一年有余，虽大蛇丸为了得到他这副身体，倾其所能为他提供最好的修习，但佐助深知以现在的自己，要同鼬对决与当初在木叶村时并无两样，若他贸然前往恐怕只是以卵击石。

在此之前，他必须耐心等候，直到大蛇丸的身体枯竭，他将要杀死他，他将要得到他的力量，至少到那一天，他对鼬才有了几成胜算，他得等...

闭上眼想休息片刻，却如何也无法安心适意，即使鼬告诉了他，躺在洞窟外雨幕里的那个“鼬”只是被抛弃了的，他的投影之一，只是目光所及他的身影，也无法让佐助真正安然。

恨吗，明明是刻骨的恨。

佐助疲惫的撑住额头，叹了一口气，撑着岩壁让自己重新站起身来。

不出所料，那具鼬的分身如方才他看到的第一眼般，平静的躺在雨幕中，落下的雨水打湿了他的额发，细密的雨点落在他的鼻尖，睫毛，他像是没有任何不适意，神情如在旅店内安心休息一般平静，佐助不知道自己为什么走了出去，明明他浑身也湿透彻底，疲惫不堪。

鼬的分身闭着眼睛，佐助知道他听着自己的脚步声。

“你不必管我，进去休息便是，佐助。”

佐助冷笑一声。

“伪善面孔，倒跟你的本体一模一样。”

那原本紧闭的眼睛睁开了。

“伪善？你错了，善跟恶不过是人的一念之间，不如说出你内心的真实想法，何必压抑自己。”

佐助觉得浑身忽然抽紧了，他冷漠了这么久，心底暗流汹涌却压抑着自己的情感，只是每次见到他，都会让那份强装出的仅有的平静一溃千里。

他一脚踩在鼬的胸口位置，用几乎可以踩断肋骨的力量压在他的心脏位置，鼬如同感受不到疼痛一般，没有任何反应。

“我的真实想法？你怎么能这么轻松的说出口？！！”

“你是个恶人，鼬，你知道我仇恨你，憎恨得日日像火烧着我的心脏，像这样。我日日夜夜的，只是想着杀了你而活下来，像你说的，只是因为怨恨你而苟且偷生...”

举起剑柄，剑锋对准了鼬掩饰在晓袍下的咽喉。

“我每一天每一天，只是想着杀了你而活下来，这你总该知道吧！”

好像是因为安心，这份安全却是来自于，他是鼬，他却也不是真正的鼬，佐助不知道这具分身同本体的连接有多少，是否建立了精神连接，只是他知道这份仅有的失魂落魄，他不可能在真正的鼬面前展现，可事实上，或许真正隐藏在内心的想法却是，对于这份恨意，他不希望鼬居然一无所知。

奇异的是，这具拥有鼬的外貌的身体，却让佐助难以感受到怨恨的气场，剑锋扣在距离皮肤不到分毫的位置，鼬纹丝不动，佐助的手指没由来的颤。

“...你平日里感受到的疼痛，就是这种程度吗，”雨点打在鼬的脸上，顺着他的面部曲线滑下，像是在哭泣一样，“还不够，佐助，这种程度的恨意，根本不足以支撑你杀死他。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文是佐鼬纯爱文

##  
佐助感到心脏前所未有的沉重。

鼬说了实话。

他怀抱着杀死鼬的心，离开了村子，离开了同伴，离开了朋友，老师，斩断了一切羁绊，割舍是痛苦的，佐助从不强压这种痛彻心扉的疼痛，每一次，当他想起鸣人，樱，想起他在木叶的所有美好过往，他把这作为压在心上的筹码，逼迫自己变得更强，逼迫自己加深对于鼬的恨意。

他用恨意作为背弃爱的代价，宇智波佐助不在乎自己的身体是否会被大蛇丸利用，但他害怕这种鸿沟般的力量差距，他总是告诉自己，在恨意的驱使下，他一定能战胜那个凶手，然而最为无法接受的，总是被他刻意遗忘的后果却被宇智波鼬不留情面的指出，即使他倾其所有，付出一切，战胜真正的宇智波鼬的概率依然微乎其微。

他见识过他的强大，因而看到这副无力的分身之时都难以抑制的身体颤抖。

剑锋刺下，划破了赤裸的脖颈一侧，一丝血线顺着伤口滑落在雨地，又被倾盆大雨冲散了，宇智波鼬眨了眨眼，结在睫毛上的雨珠落下。

“在因为自己的无能为力而愤怒吗。”

闭嘴。

给我闭嘴。

他的声音可太让他厌恶了，永远平淡冷漠，语气高高在上，道貌岸然的疯狂刽子手，宇智波佐助想堵住他的咽喉，割断他的声带让他无法再说出道貌岸然的话语，但最后他松开手，剑柄从手中脱落，弹了一下，落在雨地里。

“无能为力？”

他俯下身，五指攥住了宇智波鼬的咽喉，渐渐施力，紧压，让那些因为雨水濡染而变得有些粘滑的脖颈因为压力而苍白，宇智波佐助感到自己的手下，宇智波鼬动脉的弹跳着。

“要是分身回归本体，会感到疼痛吗？晓所使用的象转分身之术，使用的查克拉量恐怕不止本体的百分之三十，那么伤害又会分担多少？”

因为手下施加的力量越来越大，佐助能够清晰的看到这个人原本惨淡的肤色变成异样的通红，他的脸颊因为呼吸不畅而产生红润，他张开口，像是拼命汲取空气，佐助冷笑了一声。

“...大蛇丸教了你很多，佐助。”

大概是因为窒息，宇智波鼬说话时的声音变得轻微，像是用气音发出的，然而这却让他的语气变得柔软——温柔？宇智波佐助恐惧于自己在一瞬间的失神，他的声音过于柔和了，不像是同他对立的恶魔，却像是童年那个温柔的哥哥。

那是宇智波鼬的假面，佐助清楚的知道了，他伪装了一切，欺骗了所有人，宇智波佐助觉得自己可悲，他居然因为这种虚伪的温柔而在瞬间有所心软，这种极快的情绪变化却让他越发愤怒，宇智波佐助讨厌欺骗，宇智波鼬骗了他很多年，到现在他依然把握着他的命门，仿佛自己的一切都在他的掌握之中。

不是的，他现在可以轻易的杀死他。

“教会我憎恨的人是你。”

对分身的杀害能够给本体更多的震慑，宇智波佐助把另一只手也压在了他的喉部，原本一动不动的宇智波鼬忽然咳嗽起来，他抬起手，极快的抓住了宇智波佐助的手腕。在那一瞬间宇智波佐助肩膀颤抖的骇然，他还记得两年前在小旅馆过道时候的恐惧，那时候宇智波鼬轻易的折断了他的手腕——然而现在的宇智波鼬没有向那只手施加任何多余的力道。

雨不断的下着，天色越发灰败了。

“你必须让我活下来...”

宇智波佐助没有理睬宇智波鼬像是垂死的挣扎，他下定决心的事从不轻易改写，他感到宇智波鼬的指甲几乎攥进了他的肉里，而他的手指也把宇智波鼬的皮肤划伤了。

“大蛇丸...他不知道宇智波一族的真正力量...”

“闭嘴。”

宇智波佐助看着血丝从宇智波鼬的口角流下来，他还在说话。

“...杀死一个分身，对你来说没有任何好处，但一旦拥有了情报...”

宇智波佐助瞪大了双眼，原本专注着的气力一滞。

“...你说什么？”

那具分身因为佐助的忽然卸掉力气而猛然呼吸着，被雨水和冷汗打湿的额发紧贴在他的脸颊。

“我会告诉你宇智波鼬的所有关键情报。”

“...”

“作为代价，在“晓”找到并回收我之前，你不能杀我。”

##  
明明仍是白天，天色已经全然暗了下来，雨下得愈发凶猛，远处的山峦传来雷电的轰鸣，佐助坐在山洞口与雨幕的交接处，用光与雷声判断着雷电的间距，一从柴火已经被点燃了，饭团早已在三日前被消耗殆尽，树枝上穿着被剥皮的肥兔，滋滋的在火上落下油脂。

宇智波佐助不爱吃肉，自从进行忍者训练，见过血腥后更是对肉类有种天然的恶心感，原本想在这里避一避雨就尽量快点回去，至少找到能暂且歇脚的村落，没想到在这里遇到宇智波鼬。

他看了一眼山洞的更深处，在火光几乎照不到的暗处，宇智波鼬背对着他倚靠着洞壁，他的晓袍还是湿的，因为过大而几乎鼓起气包，头发与衣物上的水在原本干燥的地面上留下水洼，宇智波佐助移开视线，他没必要管这些，把宇智波鼬拖进洞穴让他免遭雷电已经是仁至义尽。

尽管敌人的分身依然是敌人，然而这副分身对他还有用处，宇智波鼬的情报是个诱人的条件。

兔子烤的差不多了，宇智波佐助吹了吹上边的烟灰，拿到牙齿边咬了一口，很烫，从口中呵出大量热气，十分勉强的把滚烫的兔肉咽下去，感觉烧灼着他的喉咙，让他喉咙又痒又疼，轻微咳呛。

“不要吃滚烫的食物。”

他看过去，说话的宇智波鼬根本没转过身体，佐助一度以为他一动不动又不说话是睡着了，但他确实说话了，仿佛他背后长了眼睛似的。

半响，他又补充了一句，声音稍微柔和了。

“...吃到烫的东西吐掉比较好。”

佐助看了眼被他咬了一口的兔肉，他所咬开的部位依然冒着热气，明明他们已经没有瓜葛了，鼬这样对他说话，却像是他还是个做错了事的小孩子似的。

他讨厌听到鼬的教训，明明已经是死敌了，听到曾经熟悉的话语却还是感到难过比愤怒更多...好像他们还是当年在宇智波宅一道吃妈妈做的饭的小孩子似的。

“多管闲事。”

明明就那么恨他了。

鼬没有再做声。

佐助把稍微凉下些的兔肉拿到嘴边，然而稍微凉下的油腻的兔油味更加让他胃口尽失，片刻，他把兔肉扔到火堆旁，再不看一眼。

##  
像是故意与鼬隔开身位似的，一天一夜，佐助总是坐在山洞口。

听到鸟叫声时候，佐助睁开眼睛，意识到自己不知何时睡着了，燃烧了一晚上的木柴早已碳化，烤得过久的兔肉韧得难以咬动，天色已经亮了，大雨不知何时停歇下来，只山间的林木还滴滴答答落着雨珠。

经过一晚上的睡眠却越发感觉出疲惫，佐助站起来，活动了一下酸痛的肌肉，这一带气候湿润，尤其在夏季雨水很难停下，他决定用雨停的时间出外勘探城镇距离，以便早日回到大蛇丸的基地。

出洞口的时候，他回头看了一眼黑漆漆的洞穴，因为失去了火光，人影越发难以辨别，只能勉强看清山洞的更深处深色的剪影，宇智波鼬似乎一动都没有动。

这座山不算太高，佐助发现自己所处的位置距离山腰很近，他有意往南面走了一段距离，果然发现林外的大量竹木，他砍了一颗竹木，喝了里面清洁的雨水，竹木水的味道带点淡淡的鲜甜味，他又砍了一段含水的竹子，拿在手里。

解决了喝水的问题，才感到饿得几乎前胸贴后背，他已经快要忘记自己究竟几天没有吃过东西，正在佐助思考自己是否又得打野味果腹之时，在竹林之外他发现了树木整齐被刀子砍过的痕迹，明显非自然而人工的刀刻痕迹，顺着砍伐树木的踪迹一路寻找，果然发现了人走路留下的脚印，脚印渐渐汇聚而形成泥土路面上的小道，佐助顺着那道路走，慢慢的听到了除鸟雀叫声以外的声响。

后山这般荒凉，然而隔着仅仅半个山腰的距离便在山底中发现了一整个聚落，有孩子坐在聚落门口吃麦芽糖，他的头发以两个造型奇怪的羊角辫扎起，穿着的衣服也同火之国乃至佐助印象中的许多国家处处不同，那孩子用奇异的眼光看着佐助，目光十分干净澄澈，佐助尽量向他温和的笑了一下。

“...”

那孩子愣了一下，忽然转身跑进了聚落门里边，佐助虽然表情没什么起伏，内心不免尴尬失望，刚想离开，却见那孩子急匆匆的又跑了出来，双手捧着用粽子叶包扎成三角形模样的饭团，笑着递给他。

“给我的吗。”

见那孩子笑着点头，佐助有些不好意思，但还是拿了一个饭团，他打开粽叶，本来有比他更小的孩子，他想慢慢的吃下，显得斯文些，但刚咬到第一口，他才意识到自己究竟有多饿，不知不觉就把一整个饭团都吃光了。

“...谢谢你。”

那孩子看着佐助狼吞虎咽的模样，像觉得很有趣似的笑的更灿烂了，他坐在佐助身边，又把其他的饭团递给他。

“这里面是个村落吗？”

佐助吃着饭团，看着那扇不算太大的聚落的门。

“也可以这么说，现在大家都出门去了，里面住的族人很少了。”

佐助意识到什么，他看着男孩衣服上的叶状图腾。

“你们是一个氏族吗。”

“我们一族叫做泷之光，先前是泷隐村的住民，”佐助想起在忍者课本上学过的知识，泷隐村是一个早就因为血腥没落的忍村，那制造血腥的人，依据大蛇丸的情报，正是晓的成员之一，“自从村子没落后，我们就搬到了这山里隐居，这里是泷之国的边境。”

已经没落的忍村的流民失去庇护，往往很难在忍者世界生存，看着泷之光一族显得有些破败的聚落大门，让佐助又想起那一日宇智波族地聚落上留下的黄色封条，不由得脸色滞重。

“已经流离失所的一族人，该靠什么生存呢。”

男孩似乎没意识到佐助脸色难看，继续热情的说着。

“我们采摘药材，捕捉野味，砍伐林木，卖给商人换钱，虽然有些艰苦，但至少我们一族人在一起，日子勉强可以过下去，但这几十年来也有许多年轻的住民忍受不了艰苦的条件，离开这里便没有再回来。”

“...年轻的 ？”

那七八岁孩子模样的人闻言笑了起来。

“不要看我这样，我已经是六十二岁的老人了。”

“不好意思。”

“没关系，这便是泷之光一族的能力，我们一族人能够通过汲取山林之神的养分来维持自己的机能和不老，也能乞求山神的庇护，”小男孩模样的老人乐呵呵的说，“我也已经很久没见过陌生人经过这里了，这里环境偏僻又恶劣，你来这里做什么，过路人 ？”

佐助思考了一下，决定实话实说。

“修炼。”

“看来你是位忍者呢，”他上下打量了一番佐助，又把剩余的饭团塞给了他，“要是你在中途遇到什么困难，欢迎来找我，我叫泷之光优叶，是泷之光一族目前的族长。”


	3. Chapter 3

##  
佐助空着手离开山洞，回来时带着几段竹叶水和饭团，他又抱着些砍下来的枯枝，准备夜间生火用。

一路上思考那显得有些破败的村落，佐助内心却浮现几分悲哀的羡慕，对他而言，与族人在一起，同家人在一起已经是一个不可奢望，只存在于过去的梦想，但对于更多人而言，却是可以轻易舍弃的事物。

鼬，他们明明是一母之血的亲生兄弟，却能为了测试自己的气量，做出如此背弃天理之事，佐助走进洞穴，时值中午，更加亮了些的天色让他看清了洞穴之内的鼬，本来依靠着洞壁半坐着，现在却侧卧着躺在地上，微微的呼吸着。

原本因为昨日的相处稍微平和了些的内心忽然又对弑族仇人产生了无限的憎恶，佐助走过去，抓住鼬的后肩衣料，把他扯了起来。

不算明亮的光线几乎不能看清鼬的表情，近在咫尺的距离让他闻到些许血腥味道，鼬的脑袋稍微往后仰倒着，像是睡着了，佐助给了他一巴掌，站起来一脚踹上他的肩膀，把他往洞外踢。

根本没用什么查克拉，只是像儿时不满而发泄似的拳打脚踢，鼬一直没有反应，也没有做声，佐助觉得奇怪，把他往外扯了扯，在阴天的阳光之下，却发现鼬的眼睛早已睁开了，一边脸颊红肿着，头发早就散乱了，虽然没什么表情，神情却显得迷茫。

“告诉我宇智波鼬的情报。”

宇智波鼬的眼睛有些迷茫的眨了眨，佐助看见他的瞳仁不断游移着，呼吸有些急促。耳边轰鸣作响，剧烈的耳鸣让他难以听清佐助究竟说了什么。

“...什么？”

“——情报！”

佐助几乎快要奔溃，为什么宇智波鼬这样的恶魔却总是说些奇怪的话，为什么总是露出这种仿佛忍让兄弟的，兄长的神情，这种无辜的神情让他觉得反胃，他扯着宇智波鼬的头发逼他与自己对视，鲜红的三勾玉在他眼中一闪而过，又因为查克拉过于虚弱而重新变为一片漆黑。

宇智波鼬纯黑色的瞳孔被上睑遮挡，微微下垂着，越来越深的泪沟显得憔悴，佐助觉得自己幻视，在那瞬间他看到宇智波鼬的表情居然显出内疚，但很快，那张脸又恢复了古井无波的平静。

“万花筒写轮眼的左眼拥有最强的幻术月读，右眼能够使用最强火遁天照，但月读和天照实际上都会给使用者留下副作用。”

“副作用？”

“是的，副作用，持续一天到三天的疼痛和无力，如果要对付他，一定要在他使用月读和天照后先发制人。”

佐助想起之前得到的卡卡西与自己亲身经历相关的情报，每次宇智波鼬用完瞳术后就会立刻撤退，当时以为他只是不屑恋战，现在想来，使用瞳术将要耗费大量查克拉，或许会使得他身体十分疲惫而不得不撤退。

呵，自作自受。

“就算鼬遇到问题，他也不是个好对付的对手，像之前的你一样大喊大叫着冲过去是没有用的，”仿佛看穿了佐助的心思，“佐助，你目前的绝招依然是千鸟吗？”

“...”

佐助并没有回话，并不知道这一具分身同本体的连接有多少，但他知道本体与分身必然能够实现思维共享，为了对付宇智波鼬，千鸟必然不能作为最后的手段，因为没有杀死鸣人，他同时具备没有万花筒写轮眼的劣势，面对实力压倒性质的宇智波鼬，除了在大蛇丸试炼期间努力提升实力，获得情报之外，在雷属性上他也进行了更多的尝试，在千万次尝试失败后，宇智波佐助正在慢慢拥有驯服雷电的能力。

麒麟是他的底牌，绝不可能向任何人暴露。

“是又怎么样。”

宇智波鼬似乎的微微笑了一下，表情有点惨淡。

“千鸟不该作为单独技能，你拥有手里剑术和幻术，虽然不知道你目前的水准到达如何地步，组合技一定能够帮助你更好的利用敌人的劣势。”

“听上去好像你在帮我出谋划策去杀你的本体似的。”

佐助嘲讽着笑了，没想到宇智波鼬并未否认，他看着佐助的眼睛，又像是透过佐助望着别的任何事物。

“一个S级罪犯，叛忍，你不认为死只是迟早的问题吗。”

“...呵，”佐助不明白自己为何在听到他亲口说出这样的话时有些震颤，“还有呢？”

“万花筒的另一个秘密，”宇智波鼬挪开视线，“你会知道的。”

##  
午后又开始下雨，空气很闷热，他砍了一段竹子喝水，看着外边的各色灌木被雨打得垂落，林间的草丛有声响，或许是虫子，或许是野兔或者别的动物，这山在三座山之间，据泷之光优叶说山林里游荡着野兽，是一种又像狼又像猫，却拥有锋利爪牙的巨大猛兽，优叶叫它们“大猫”。

“大猫不轻易袭击人，但一定要当心不要侵犯了他们的领地，大猫是领地意识非常强的动物。”

不知怎么的，优叶的形容却让他想起猫又，童年时在猫婆婆那儿，佐助捉弄了许许多多的猫咪，将他们击晕以换做肉球印章，有些忍猫比他体型还大上数倍，追击和驯服自然十分辛苦，但一想起获得猫咪爪印后就能得到哥哥摸着脑袋，对他说“做得好，佐助”他总也有使不完的力气。

灭族夜后，他早就把这段记忆封存了，无论是第七班还是猫婆婆，谁都不能提起的过去。

回忆只能让他更为憎恶，那些为了欺骗而欺骗的，虚假的幸福，虚伪的话语，却是他真实的快乐。

难以否认的是，他再也无法那样快乐了。

轻微衣料摩擦的声响，潮湿的咳嗽声，佐助看到坐在另一边的人干燥的嘴唇起皮出血，像是为了掩饰咳嗽一样，他垂下头，用袖子捂住了近乎半张脸颊，然而干咳和急促的呼吸依然没有止住，鼬的双眼几乎没有睁开，让他怀疑对方是否拥有清醒的意识。

据大蛇丸的说法，象转分身甚至能模拟出体液，宇智波鼬把放下来的袖子不动声色的藏在身后，对血液味道无比敏感的佐助却能清晰的闻到血液独有的腥味。

“…”

那股原始的，野性而与他血脉相连的味道让他肩膀处的咒印隐隐作痛，大蛇丸的天之咒印拥有嗜血的本能，一瞬间，想杀死他的念头比任何时候更加猛烈，马上袭来的清醒意志又迅速把嗜血的念头压制消退。

宇智波鼬停止了咳嗽，像是怕冷一般的抱着膝盖，佐助看着他安静的用舌头舔着嘴唇上因为干裂而流血的创口和嘴角的血渍，轻轻的吞咽着。

他看起来很需要水。

这是佐助忽然想到的，他想起曾经在木叶见过的，鸣人的那些影分身，他们也要喝水吃饭，明明是没有实体的分身却吵着吃拉面，在佐助去他们家做客时一起咕嘟咕嘟的喝着过期牛奶...因为想到了许久不见的鸣人，佐助没意识到自己的嘴角露出了微小的弧度。

他站起来，慢慢朝宇智波鼬走过去，后者显然听见了他的脚步声，似乎是因为刚刚清醒而有些懵懂的表情瞬间换上了一如既往面具般的冷。

佐助踩过了洞口的水洼，粘连起的水声同洞外的雨点落地声混合，他站在宇智波鼬面前，把那个他喝了一半的竹筒递到他的眼前。

“水。”

他看着宇智波鼬漆黑如玛瑙的眼底似乎闪过惊诧，就算连佐助自己也极诧异他为何选择这么做了，为何要在意一个影分身的舒适与否，但他还是递出了那个装满水的竹筒。

两兄弟僵持着。

最后，宇智波鼬的左臂缓慢的抬起来，从宽大晓袍滑下而露出来的那双手，无名指戴着一枚赤红色的朱字戒指，佐助有点厌恶的挪开视线，因为厌恶触碰到那双染着灰蓝色指甲，S级战犯的手，他把竹筒往宇智波鼬的方向扔过去。

盛满水的竹筒从宇智波鼬的手心滑落，水花溅出，已经几乎快空了的竹筒落在地上，发出轻轻的弹跳声。

佐助忽然意识到了不对劲。

他看着宇智波鼬的眼睛，而宇智波鼬的双眼始终看向虚空中的一点，佐助捡起那个落在地上的竹筒，再次递给他，他看着宇智波鼬的睫毛不断抖动着，一缕头发落在他右眼之前，他没有接，目光任何没有焦点。

“你...看不见了吗。”

##  
宇智波鼬瞎了。

在得出这个判断的同时，内心仿佛陷入某种巨大裂口，复杂的情绪如岩浆般涌动。

象转分身拥有本体部分的查克拉，能模拟本体的思维，体液，如果象转分身失去了视力，宇智波鼬的本体有极大概率同样如此。

宇智波鼬瞎了，这对于他来说本该是他得到的情报中最好的一件事，宇智波一族依靠瞳力战斗，失明对于精密判断的瞳术忍者来说在战斗中几乎是致命的，视力完好的三勾玉有更大的机会战胜失去光明的万花筒，对于他的复仇而言，这几乎是一个喜报。

宇智波佐助不想承认在做出判断的同时，他感到了淡淡的悲哀和苦痛。

就算再恨之入骨，把他的一切在自己的心中抹去，血脉相连的羁绊，亲兄弟的羁绊，不愿意承认却也必须承认的，他曾经最爱的，他的半身承受失明之苦，宇智波佐助，他感到疼痛。

眼底传来隐约的刺痛，因为强烈的情绪刺激，宇智波佐助的双眸变为血红色。

他希望宇智波鼬否认他的判断，至少告诉他，他仍然是那个高高在上的，不可战胜的恶魔，他抓住了宇智波鼬的肩口，热气喷在他的脸颊上，他的十指几乎要嵌入宇智波鼬的肩膀那样狠厉攥紧。

“回答我！”

宇智波鼬的脸上再也没有任何表情，声音有些沙哑，但他平静的诉说着。

“这也是万花筒的副作用，封印使用者的瞳力。”

“...这就是你杀死一族，杀死止水...”佐助的喉咙哽住了，宇智波鼬自作自受，但他的嘴唇不断颤抖着，“测试了你的气量，这就是代价...果然，你罪有应得。”

宇智波鼬闻言，他明明看不见，却对上了佐助因为陷入回忆的苦痛而几乎闪着水光的双眼，扯起嘴角，露出笑容。

“不，我留下了你，”他的手慢慢覆盖上了佐助颤抖不已的手背，把佐助的手从他的肩膀上扯下，因为太过用力而在佐助白净的手背留下鲜红色的指痕，“你是我留下的光明，弟弟...让你活着是为了我自己，这一点我早就告诉过你了。”

“...留下我，难道不是因为我没有被杀死的价值 ？”

宇智波鼬的笑容更大了，他的嘴唇微微开启，让佐助看清了干裂的薄唇以内，被鲜血濡染的牙齿。

“万花筒写轮眼重启光明的代价，是血亲之间的以眼还眼。”

佐助忽然感到背脊发凉。

“当你杀死你最爱的人，或最好的朋友时，像我对止水...做的那样，你也会拥有和我一样的眼睛，正因如此，我要你来见我，用你的双眼赎回我的光明，佐助。”

原来，一切都是这样啊...

佐助忽然觉得口齿间无比的苦涩，一种悲哀的不甘搅动得他五脏俱焚。

“这就是你所说的，万花筒的另一个秘密？”

“...也许吧。”

雨还在下着。

他沉默了几秒，笑容苦涩。

“你的剧本很完美，可惜的是，我没有按照你的意愿杀死我最好的朋友，”他想起鸣人，想起那些为夺还他而倾尽一切的伙伴，他曾经割舍下一切，这一刻他忽然发现自己的行动只是鼬的牵线木偶，一切原来只是鼬设下的一个局，然而鼬失算了，“很可惜，你会被我杀死，没有如你想要的光明。”


	4. Chapter 4

##

佐助又去了一趟泷之光聚落，优叶似乎很喜欢跟这个年轻人聊天，不但送给他食物，听说他就是木叶的宇智波佐助后，还露出了诧异又惊喜的神情。

“原来你就是那个跟着拷贝忍者杀死鬼人再不斩的第七班成员之一，宇智波佐助啊。”

“...只不过是一些辅助工作。”

佐助没预想到他的第一次A级任务名声之远扬，连这样僻壤的村落都有所耳闻，心里有些不好意思。

“你这样厉害的忍者，为何要离开木叶村，来到这种地方呢。”

“...想来就来了，”看着优叶一脸“肯定不是这样的吧”的促狭眼神，佐助清了清嗓子，看着远方，习惯性的把双手抵在下巴部位，说出了实情，“...我有一个必须要杀死的对象，为了杀死他，我放弃了村落，和村子里的同伴。”

时至今日，当他回忆起木叶的大家，尤其是第七班，他还是觉得内心温暖又苦涩。

佐助非无情之人，友谊对于他而言，曾经是生命中的一抹光亮，就算是萤火虫之光，对于堕入黑暗之中的他来说，仍然是如此珍贵的回忆。

他们坐在优叶家房子的屋檐下，泷之光一族的房屋低矮，大多是用泥土搭建起的圆形土屋，边沿用竹子搭成漏雨的屋檐，优叶告诉他，泷之国本来多雨，夏季更是一连三个月的雾雨不断，他跟佐助一起坐在一方由砖块搭建而成的矮矮平面上，仅仅是数公分之外便是不曾停下的落雨。

佐助看着优叶把脚丫子伸出伸出屋檐，踢打着廊下的雨洼。

“那个人，现在在哪里呢？”

佐助微微的低下了头，看着优叶把被雨打起涟漪的水洼再次踩下波纹。

“我不知道真正的他在哪里，但遇到了他的分身。”

“分身？”

“一具已经失去查克拉的分身，瞎了，没有行动力，在山洞里面，”优叶曾经邀请佐助暂住到聚落的空房里，但佐助告诉他自己暂且留宿在后山的山洞中，“他会告知我有关那个人的情报，所以我不能杀死他。”

优叶挑了挑眉，把后背靠在砖墙上，抱着手臂，明明是七八岁的孩子面孔却露出宛若六十岁老人的世故神情。

“看样子那个人似乎对你很特殊呢。”

佐助的神经因为这句话猛然一凛，眉头皱紧了。  
“他是我的仇人！”

仿佛为了印证自己的话语一般下意识抬高了声线。

“你为了一个仇人，抛弃了你的朋友，伙伴，村落，你遇见了他的分身，共处一个山洞，却连杀死他的意志都做不到。”

“我都说了是为了情报...”

佐助恼火的站了起来，优叶的话语印证了他深藏在心底的软弱，就算是一个分身，他为什么依然对他习惯性的言听计从，为什么会考虑他的感受，为什么每一次每一次，以为总是冷淡无波的内心，却总是因为他幼稚得像没长大的孩子。

优叶只是点头，对于佐助的辩解，他宽容的笑着，然而那种看穿一切的笑容却让佐助更为恼火，他站起来，走进雨幕里。

“我先回去了。”

看着佐助像是逃跑一般的离开，优叶站起来，他急促的，软软的童音被掩盖在雨声之中。

“等等，佐助，小心雨天里的大猫...”

他一定是不小心从山腰的小径上滑落下去，过于泥泞的土路在雨天越发缺乏摩擦力，滚落山崖的枝丫划伤了他的肩膀，手背，刻出道道血痕。

他遇见了传说中的“大猫”。

似乎是误闯入了大猫的领地，他看见洞穴中爬出来的大猫身高几乎有三分之一的猫又那么大，紫红色的条状斑纹，尖利的齿与爪。

它向佐助嘶吼着，过大的体型差距让佐助的抵抗几乎沦为无用功，在战斗的间隙之中，被血液染黑的视线能够看到大猫身后的洞穴里钻出来两只好奇又害怕的幼崽，每一只都有佐助大半个身体那么大。

万幸这似乎只是一种体型较大的泷之国特有猛兽，并未掌握查克拉控制。

以胸口被爪牙划伤为代价，佐助勉强用幻术制止了大猫的进攻，大猫轰然倒下在落满泥泞的雨地之中，佐助整个人站在巨大野兽的背上，他拿出长剑，想要趁势一刀斩断猛兽的咽喉，却发现方才躲在洞里躲雨的大猫幼崽纷纷围聚在倒下的大猫周围，呜呜咽咽的叫着，舔着失去知觉的大猫，似乎想要它恢复意识。

两只雏兽用哀求的眼光看着佐助，小声的叫着。

家人...

那一定是他的孩子们吧。

佐助沉默片刻，跳下猛兽的背部，把剑锋重新别在后腰，跌跌撞撞的离开了。

##

疼痛。

佐助捂着胸口，他的一半上衣几乎在激烈的战斗中被撕烂，原本因为激战而大量的肾上腺素分泌让他几乎感觉不到疼痛，在雨里疲惫的行进着。

胸口的刺痛越发剧烈，他扯了一半衣料勉强包扎了伤口，原本洁白的衣料被鲜血染红了。

并未被攻击至于要害，大量的失血和神经紧绷后的松弛却让他觉得天旋地转。

佐助凭借毅力走到了洞口，腿脚沉重犹如千斤沙包，眼前越来越黑，在看清站在洞口的人影时，他忽然卸了力气，勉力支撑的平衡近乎全然溃败，失去了意识。

醒来时，听到了微弱的蝉鸣声。

耳边的感受如同沉入海底，一浪一浪散发的响声，他好一会儿才意识到自己躺在干燥的山洞内部。

有噼噼啪啪的燃火声，宇智波佐助稍微转过头颅，宇智波鼬坐在燃起的柴火边，他就在他身边，黑暗以外，他的身体被光亮照至几乎只有一个全黑色的剪影。

自己的长剑被握在敌人手中，当佐助看清了这一点，他紧张至皱起眉头，但宇智波鼬安静的坐在那里，他把剑锋放在火上，当那原本微微发黑的剑柄渐渐被高温燃烧至于通红，他站起来，无焦距的目光对着躺在地上的兄弟。

“你醒了。”

宇智波佐助不明白在失去视力的情形下，他究竟是如何燃起了那堆火。

他想说话，喉口如同被火光炙烤一般干热，让他不由得咳嗽起来，但那轻微的咳嗽却带起了胸口越发剧烈的疼痛，他不禁呻吟了一声，移动至他身边的宇智波鼬按住了他的肩膀。

“伤口一直流血，你在发烧，必须处理一下。”

他的手很凉，又或者是佐助的体温过于滚烫了，当那五指在他的皮肤表面缓慢的摸索，寻找伤口时，佐助居然觉得意外的舒适，他感到那双手擦过他的肩膀，锁骨，被猛兽划伤的创口在左胸口稍微以上位置，宇智波鼬抓住了佐助草草给自己包扎的，已被细细流出的血液染得一塌糊涂的布条，用剑锋割断了它。

“会有一点疼。”

他还没反应过来，下一秒，那把烧红的长剑狠狠按压在他的皮肤上。

“啊—————”

烫伤的痛苦让佐助全身抽紧了，他抽搐的大喊起来，血肉被烧焦的味道滋滋的冒出来，剧痛让他本能的挣扎，宇智波鼬用膝盖顶住了他的腹部，他眉头也不抬，对于佐助的痛苦丝毫不为所动。

“额呜呜...”

拼命咬紧牙关，生理性的疼痛几乎让他眼角有了湿润，声音带了哭腔，宛若酷刑一般的伤口处理持续了仅仅数十秒，但那时间仿佛被无限拉长了，当鼬终于把剑锋挪开他的血肉之躯，佐助几乎像是从水里刚被打捞上来的一般。

他不断喘息着，伤口的余痛让他四肢僵硬，几乎动弹不得，每一次呼吸都牵扯起胸口的疼痛，他干咳了几下，有一瞬间失去了意识，然后又被那痛苦压制转醒，喉口发出沙哑的摩擦音。

幼年时，明明就算他稍微扭伤脚踝，擦伤了膝盖，哥哥都会温柔的哄着他，因为鼬的宠溺，佐助更加乐于在他面前显示出软弱，现在他还未平复呼吸，满脸汗水的盯着宇智波鼬看，没意识到那目光里带着孩子气的埋怨意味。

宇智波鼬把剑放在火堆旁边，像是预料到了佐助会看着他一般的侧过头，因为噼噼啪啪的火光和映照着岩壁的阴影，脸上深深的泪沟和神情显得郁闷。

“已经是忍者了，这点疼痛都受不了吗。”

“你自己来试试看啊！”

或许是因为高热和疲惫让人变得软弱，佐助忽然像是还是七岁的孩子一样，对哥哥哭闹着喊叫，看似崩溃的吼叫着，只有亲生兄弟能感觉出来，下压的哭腔里微妙的隐藏着像是向哥哥撒娇的委屈意味，隐含的软弱和亲近一点也不合适当下的他们。

好长一段时间，山洞里再没有一个人说话。

佐助因为情绪失控而吸着鼻子喘息着，仿佛是为了压制自己哭出来一般，他赌气一样闭上了双眼，咬着后牙槽，对敌人暴露弱点，可笑。

“...抱歉。”

佐助疑心是自己的幻听，他睁开眼，他看向那个男人，宇智波鼬不再看他，无焦距的目光失神的盯着不断燃烧着的火，垂落的几缕额发挡住了他的脸颊。

“害你这么疼，抱歉，佐助。”

##

那一晚，佐助不知道自己醒来了几次，做了多少噩梦。

发炎的伤口，高热的体温，身体虚弱之时，梦魔总是悄然入侵，在半梦半醒之间，他被一次又一次的扔进空无一人，落着大雨的宇智波族地，无论他走到哪里，都只有雨，他从加课的练习中赶回族地，迎接他的只有死寂和一地的尸体。

爸爸...妈妈...

他无能为力，他太过于弱小以至于对任何事都无能为力。

他看着弱小的自己口中流出涎水，被宇智波鼬的手里剑割伤，他倒在地上，血液汇聚而成数公分涌流是他同鼬之间永远跨不过的鸿沟。

为什么…哥哥…为什么要做这种事…

“为了测试我的气量。”

从那一日起，他逼迫自己不再爱他。

然而宇智波鼬给他的幻影过于美好，午夜梦回，总有那个人温柔的背着自己回族地的身影，天光日好，下一秒那身影消失在黑暗中，他从温暖的脊背跌落下来，落在了一片血海之中。

他恨他。

他像他说的那样，听话的恨他，把超越他作为人生的全部目标，杀死宇智波鼬是他唯一存活下去的理由，一族的仇恨必然由一族最后的末裔亲手斩断。

对于宇智波鼬，他几无所畏惧，唯一压制在心底的，他害怕自己的软弱，害怕就算那个男人修罗如此，他依然无法战胜他，无论是身还是心。

在心理的天平一次又一次的加上沉重的砝码，仿佛洗脑一般告诉自己宇智波鼬的诸般恶行。

他从血色的梦境冷汗涔涔的醒来，在梦境与清醒之间，感到一只手轻轻的，有节奏的拍着他的后背，像是哄婴儿睡觉一般，那双熟悉又陌生的手像是在安抚着做噩梦的孩子。

那些粘连在脸颊边的汗水被手背抹去了，微凉的手背抵着他的额头，像是幼时他感冒时妈妈为他制作的冰袋。

那时他躺在廊下，迷迷糊糊看着屋檐下风铃旋转，他吃过退烧药，明明困得快要睡着了，却还是一遍一遍的问妈妈，哥哥什么时候回来。

哥哥马上就回来了，美琴抚摸着他的头发，温柔的看着他，再等一等就可以。

“哥哥...要早点回来喔...”

火一直燃烧着，宇智波佐助烧得通红的脸颊因为甜美的梦境而不再眉头紧皱，明明已经是青年声音，梦呓的语气却还是像撒娇的孩子一般，仿佛他从来没有长大，他的身心都被定格在七岁的血色夜晚，在那之前，宇智波佐助永远是那个受人宠爱的，族长的小儿子。

一滴水安静的落在佐助的脸颊上，然后是第二滴，第三滴。


	5. Chapter 5

##

宇智波佐助断断续续睡了一天一夜才清醒。

在漫长的睡眠之中，他感到有人拍抚着他，给他喂水，独身一人太久，久违的被照顾那种安全的感觉让佐助耍赖一般的不愿意醒来，他以为自己一直在做梦。

直到他睁开双眼，看到披在自己身上的，已经被火烤干了的宽大晓袍，头还是很疼，他稍微坐起来，滑落的晓袍露出胸口的伤处，已经结痂而不再化脓，伤口十分清凉，创面上掩盖着一团草药，明显是人为嚼碎放上去的。

身边横七竖八落着几个空荡荡的竹筒，洞口处的火焰燃尽了，佐助捂着胸口的伤处，扶着岩壁慢慢的坐起来。

宇智波鼬不在山洞里。

天已大亮，空中蒙蒙的只有略微的细雨，他慢慢的走出山洞，看到山间的泥泞上，脚印还很新鲜，他一路扶着树木，顺着脚印走过去，渐渐的声响清晰，他听到了剑锋砍伐竹子的声音。

他站在竹林之外，倚靠着一颗竹木站着，看着竹林里的宇智波鼬，他没有穿外套，还有些潮湿的宽松里衣因为沾水而贴在身上，他的手臂上因为常年的忍者训练仍然拥有一层漂亮的肌肉，除此以外全是病态的削瘦，佐助看着他蹲下来，用食指和中指一节一节的叩着竹木，当清脆的回音变得沉重时，他砍下了那节竹子，扔在地上，然后继续去寻找下一节竹木。

佐助站在后面，看着鼬一节一节专注的摸索着那些竹叶水，所有的的含水竹节都被扔在地上，佐助以为他起码会喝一些，可是他没有。

宇智波鼬的耳鸣一直很剧烈，因而当他意识到有人走过来时，他的手腕已经被攥住了，剑落在地上。

当佐助抓住他的时候，他看到那双沾着泥土却依然纤白的手指上大量的被竹叶划伤的线装血痕，几片竹子纤维依然嵌在肉里，渗着血。

他忽然觉得很难过。

“你为什么要这样做。”

他意识到那些安抚，所有的甘甜的水，温柔抚摸过他额头的手，那些都并不是他在发梦。

宇智波鼬沉默片刻，随即平静回答。

“你若是因为受伤死去，意味着我失去了重获光明的机会，所以...”

“你明明就知道我在问什么，”佐助的声音带了些哭腔的颤抖，“——你为什么要那么做？！！”

手指越攥越紧，像是曾经在小旅馆内鼬对佐助做过的那样，被紧攥而血液不畅的手掌显露出恐怖的死白色。

“...为了测试我的气量，我已经告诉过你了。”

“你说谎。”

不若七岁的孩童，他长大了，再也不是那么容易受骗的孩子了，那些干涩的理由只能诓骗什么都不懂的孩子。

没有人一夜之间就会变为可怖的恶魔。

佐助感受到了那些温柔与爱抚，他甚至隐约记起了半梦半醒之间，那些落在他脸颊上的泪滴，那些若有似无的泪水让他轻易的忘却了曾经鼬对他做出的一切，虚无缥缈但是却存在的可能性让宇智波佐助全身发烫。

宇智波鼬...或许是有苦衷的。

宇智波鼬是有苦衷的...一定...

“真相，拜托了，告诉我...”

忽然的，他的肩膀紧抽了，近似于烧灼的涌痛冲撞于他裸露的上半身，横冲直撞的疼痛让他意识不到那些痛苦究竟来自于胸口或是咒印的力量，原本修剪圆润的手指长出尖刃，刺进了兄长白皙的皮肤，他近乎惊恐的，下意识求援一般的对眼前人喊出那个他早该忘记的称谓。

“哥...”

##  
血液越来越炙烫，他看着宇智波鼬的眼神从回避而瞳孔放大，他的口型不断开合着，宇智波佐助听不见他在说什么。

血流的声音充斥着他的耳畔，意识变得不那么清明，咒印的斑纹在激荡的情绪下渐渐蔓延全身，原本剔透的瞳孔一点点变为金黑色，迅猛长出的头发像是猛兽的棕毛一样充斥着攻击性。

“哥，我...”

大量的汗水从尖锐下颚滴落，他觉得极难受，总是被查克拉和意志压制着的力量不断的上涌，那种惊人的，嗜血的，不属于他本人的意志让他害怕，他看着血水从鼬被他刺破的皮肤里流出来，他控制不住的手指痉挛，可他不想伤害鼬。

不管是分身，还是...

在他问清楚真相之前，不是现在...

“我，我不想...”

因为血液不畅而越发僵白的手指渐渐的发紫，利爪刺得过深，被抓挠而翻出的血肉和隐约可见的腕骨，宇智波鼬一直在对他说着什么，他听不到，他把全身仅存的查克拉聚集到后肩处，同咒印强大诡异的力量抗衡着。

胸口一阵闷痛，耗尽查克拉与伤口的再度撕裂让他咳出一大口鲜血。血液溅在哥哥的晓袍前襟和他的脸颊上。

“佐助...?”

宇智波鼬什么也看不见，但血腥味道和突然的温热液体让他猛然瞪大双眼，双手被紧抓的痛一点一点的松开，他听到佐助咳嗽着，放开了他的手腕，咚的一声，似乎是跪倒在地上。他向佐助的方向伸出手，那双手一下子被打开了。

佐助的声音沙哑，混着鲜血的粘腻。

“别碰我，你走开！你走...”

那双手烫得厉害，他听得佐助痛苦的喘息声，不时带着短促痛苦的呻吟，宇智波鼬的心猛然下沉。

是咒印的力量，那个一直存在着的，让他日夜心绪不宁的，存在于佐助身上的隐患，近乎于仙术的强大力量，平日经由查克拉压制，一旦查克拉空虚，无法抑制，咒印之力将会把本体的神志吞噬，甚至危及宿体的性命。

新修炼的秘术即是为了对付咒印而准备的，然而动用它得消耗大量的查克拉，以他几天修养恢复的仅有的查克拉而言，根本无法做到。

可他不可能眼睁睁看着佐助如此痛苦。

宇智波佐助因为查克拉脉络爆裂的剧痛而蜷缩在地，几乎分不清东西南北，天上还是地下，只知道好痛，每一根查克拉脉络仿佛都在被烧灼，撕裂，拉扯，与前一夜烧灼伤口的疼痛完全无法比拟，手指在地上无意识的抓挠着，刮出大量血痕，有些是宇智波鼬的血，有些是他的，融合在一起，无论如何也无法分开。

他几乎要失去神志，唯一的清醒意志只是记得不能再让哥哥受伤。

膝盖顶着腹部，佐助把自己蜷缩得像只西瓜虫，因为剧烈的疼痛让他反胃而呕吐出来，天旋地转之间，他感到一个人把他的肩膀扶起来，在那个人的手指触碰到他时，他就知道对方是谁。

他落入一个怀中，头顶在对方的胸前，像是幼年时一样的亲昵，他还在不断的呕吐，秽物一定弄脏了他的外套，他下意识想躲闪，然而哥哥搂住他的背，俯下身更加用力的把他往怀里按。

“离我远一点...”

他挣扎着说，明明想一个人承受痛苦，扭动着身体试图远离对方，可疼痛耗尽了他所有的力量，他再也没有力气推开他了。

“佐助，忍耐一下...”

因为疼痛而不安的心灵因为人的体温和怀抱而找到了支点，佐助无意识的，难受的把自己的头往哥哥的怀里挤，肩膀像孩子一样缩着，发着抖，耳边传来的声音仿佛隔着一层水膜般模糊，却熟悉而让人安心，疼痛因为过烈而让人意志麻木，让他渐渐合上双眼。

“你不是想知道真相吗...”

意志越来越昏沉，像是在不平静的，深夜的海面上起伏着，在堕入黑暗的前夕，只能听见似有似无的，像是海市蜃楼一般的遥远声音。

“真相是...”

“我永远爱你，佐助。”


	6. Chapter 6

##

宇智波佐助不知道是第几次，被淅淅沥沥的雨声吵醒。

他睁开双眼，脑袋猛然袭来的刺痛让他又闭上了双眼，如此几次，才渐渐适应了昏暗的光线，他缓慢的睁开眼睛，看到一方用竹枝扎成的窗子，他躺在窗子边的床上。

外边在下雨，他想坐起来，浑身却如同虚脱般无力。

草帘被掀起，优叶小小的身体挤过低矮的房门，他手里捧着个小碗，见佐助撑着手肘想从床上坐起来，眼睛惊喜得亮了亮。

“你醒了！我就说你能醒来嘛。”

“...?”

“你昏迷了五天！我找到你们时，你流了很多血，又受了伤，还吐了，伤口一看就是被大猫抓的，”优叶小心翼翼，手脚并用地爬上床铺，把小碗递给佐助，“我就说要你当心大猫嘛！你不听就跑走了!”

“...”

优叶把佐助扶到靠墙的位置，不至于使力让被包扎好的伤口再度龟裂，佐助一口喝干了碗里棕色的药汁，苦得眉毛紧皱。

“...苦。”

“苦就对了！这可是我们泷之光一族秘藏的最好的伤药材，一般人我还舍不得拿出来用呢，”优叶哼了一声，一脸肉疼模样，“这两天为了照顾你跟你兄弟，我家药材储备都快空了，感谢我吧！”

“...兄弟？”

“你哥哥对我说的，难道不是？”

佐助放下药碗的手抖了一下，优叶眼疾手快把那空碗接住了，下一秒他的双肩就被佐助握住了，叫他吓了一跳。

“你别突然离我这么近啊！”

“...他怎么样？”

优叶看着方才还一副刚刚清醒，昏沉疲惫，对任何事都不感兴趣模样的佐助因为他的一句话，眼里像是忽而燃起了光。

“...肋骨断了一根，手腕也伤了，肺部有病，但总比你好些，”优叶留了个心眼，故意将鼬的伤情说得轻微，眼看着佐助的模样像是稍微松了口气，便露出后怕模样，“你在竹林里的样子真是吓死我了！明明是被大猫伤了，怎么会弄成那副模样一塌糊涂的在竹林子里？要不是被我及时发现，还不知道会怎么样呢。”

佐助愣了一下，刚想开口说明，又想优叶或许并不知情咒印的事，便没再说些什么。

“他没事吧？”

“先关心关心你自己吧，”优叶斜眼，“你兄弟好像是因为用瞳术过多而暂时性失明，吃了我的药以后，这两天说能看见一点影子了，在隔壁房间休息。”

佐助微微垂下眼，内心不知是庆幸还是后怕，现在，他稍微想起了些当时的情景，鼬似乎对他说了什么，但当他想起那话语时，又晃了晃脑袋，只道是自己听错了。

“...怎么可能...”

“你在说什么？”优叶见佐助嘴唇微微蠕动，似乎在说些什么，趴了过来，撑着脑袋一脸好奇模样，看上去十足就是个小男孩的模样，实在让人难以想象他已经六十多岁了。

“没什么，”佐助清了清嗓子，优叶见他原本白净的脸颊微微发红，凑近了看，更加让佐助不好意思，“我是说，一个分身而已，还害你用珍贵的药材，抱歉。”

优叶愣了一下，歪了歪头。

“分身？怎么可能，那就是一个活生生的人啊。”

“...嗯？”

“我们虽然是泷隐村的平民，但对忍术也是有些了解的，分身明明就是没有心脏，没有实体的，怎么可能模拟出真实的脉搏，”优叶看着佐助几乎呼吸停滞的模样，“我还以为你是什么厉害忍者呢，居然连这点都分不清楚吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

##

房间里燃起了一盏煤油灯，佐助扶着墙壁慢慢的走进去。他看见鼬背对着他，靠在门框边，似乎在看远处的雨。

听到声响后，他回过头，晓袍已经清洗干净，一只手挂在胸前，佐助注意到那只露出来的手腕上依然缠着绷带，只是很干净，也没有血水。

佐助一直向他走过去，鼬像是静静的等待着他一般一动不动，只是目光顺着佐助而缓慢移动。直到佐助捂着伤口，慢慢的走到了鼬的身边，两兄弟谁都没有先开口，只是静静的站着，四目相对。

“...我要走了，”最后是鼬先开口，他的神情很平静，轻轻的说着，“托优叶先生的福，我能看见了，所以...”

“ 为什么又对我说谎。”

佐助的声音和表情都冷得像冰霜，只有最亲近的人才能听出声音里细微的颤抖。

“你不是分身。”

站在他面前的人是宇智波鼬，他明明早就知道了的。

世界上怎么会有如此巧合之事，真正被他的语言迷惑仅仅在初见时短期的迷茫期间，朝夕相处，他明明早就做出了那个自己无论如何不想承认的论断，象转分身由尸体制成，无论如何，不会有那样微凉的体温，清洁的香气，不会有这样真实的脉搏，跳动着的血液与心脏，不会有如此熟悉的，温暖得让他想要流泪的，哥哥的怀抱。

逃避着真实的想法，选择性的忽略了真相，却像是负气一般的，将责任全盘推给眼前之人。

“...宇智波鼬，你是个骗子，你是个每一句话都是谎言的大骗子。”

明明逃避者是自己，拖延着，自欺着，在“他只是个分身”的自我安慰下同他相处着，因为无法面对现实，无法面对再一次见到真实的宇智波鼬时，他一定要杀掉他的决定和事实。

宇智波鼬至少有一句话说对了，他确实杀不了他。

“抱歉，佐助，”宇智波鼬移开视线，“...因为我想活下来，所以欺骗了你。”

“你会觉得抱歉？从小到大，你有哪怕对我说过一句真心话吗？小时候你每次都把我搪塞开，然后你杀了一族的人，就这么走了！”佐助大病初愈，因为激动气短而轻微喘息着，“我真的不懂，宇智波鼬，你明明罪大恶极，为什么要对我这么温柔，这也是你苟且偷生的手段吗？！”

“...”

“那些招式的应对方法是假的吗？万花筒的秘密也是假的吗？我明明听到你说爱我，那难道也是你求生的手段？？”

“不是的，那些都是真实的。”

鼬的声音，一如既往的冷静又坚定。

佐助愣住了，他抬起头，对上鼬的视线。

那总是冷淡无波的眼底溢满了温柔。在佐助没有反应过来之前，那只挂在胸前的手抬起来，揉开了佐助额前的碎发。鼬距离他这样近，指尖擦过还有些低烧的额头那样的清凉，有雨露的气味，有鼬的香气，哥哥柔软的睫毛擦过他的皮肤，下巴轻轻的磕在他的颧骨上。

像是祝福一般的，鼬亲吻了他的额头。

“佐助，我爱你，你是我的弟弟，你是我的光明，这是永远都不会改变的，唯一的真实，”鼬的声音轻得像笼着一层纱，“但...”

他不想佐助泪流满面。

佐助的脸上是他从来没有见过的痛苦神情，他剔透澄澈如黑色宝石一般的双眸涌出大量的泪水，那些泪水像是压抑已久，因而决堤时更加让人吃惊，他从没见过佐助委屈成这样，痛苦成这样，以至于当佐助反咬住他的嘴唇时，鼬没有挣扎，佐助难以抑制的苦痛让他愣在那里，血缘的禁断已再不存在了。

如果能让佐助感到稍微幸福，此刻他愿意陪他做任何事。

佐助的泪水顺着鼻梁落到鼬的舌尖，他的舌头早就麻木而尝不出滋味，但他尝到了真实的苦涩咸味，佐助咬破了他的嘴唇，血水混着唾液，舌尖纠缠，佐助或许并不明白他对鼬究竟在做什么事，但他把鼬抱得越来越紧，哥哥的身体在他怀里，他只是不想让他离开。

“哥，别走...”

_print.by **糖水青梨（倾花离辞/Cyanpears).**_

在鼬窒息之前，他放开了他，他把头深深的埋在他的肩膀哭得肩膀颤抖，七岁以后他再也没这样哭过了，鼬任由佐助在他怀里哭得崩溃，他轻抚着已经有青年轮廓的，弟弟的背，动作极尽温柔，却像是不敢面对弟弟一般的，只是偏着头，望着昏暗室内唯一的光点。

一步之遥，便是屋外仿佛永不停歇的雨。

他唯一的光明，唯一的真实此刻被他拥入怀中，他等待着佐助决堤一般的哭泣渐渐停止，仿佛拖延时间一般的，试图把佐助越搂越紧，弟弟的身体再也没有儿时的稚嫩柔软，但依然温热，依然孩子气的把脑袋无意识在他怀里拱来拱去，把眼泪都擦在他的晓袍上，可佐助的身体无法温暖他，鼬知道自己总要抽离开去，独自一人走入大雨之中。

佐助的未来里，不应有他。

不知过了多久，抽噎着的佐助听到了鼬平静的声音。

“佐助，把头抬起来。”

佐助用力的摇头，耍赖一般的把脑袋越发深埋进鼬的怀里，直到鼬的语气稍微严厉了，他又重复了一遍，那是兄长的语气，佐助抽噎着，不情不愿的抬起了头。

“看着我的眼睛。”

佐助下意识的，像儿时一般乖巧听话的照着哥哥的话做了，哥哥的双眼不知何时已然变为赤红色。鼬的眼里呈现出三勾玉旋转的模样，等他意识到会发生什么，已然来不及，意识瞬间堕入黑洞，他陷入了鼬的暗示性幻术。

他的眼泪慢慢的止住了。

##

“你听着佐助。”

“宇智波鼬，他杀死了你的父母，杀死了一族人，是叛忍，是晓的成员，是你的目标，你必须杀死他，必须憎恨他，比恨任何人都恨他。”

“你不能爱他，你不爱他，你从来没有见过他，下一次见到他的时，你就会杀死他。”

“杀死他，拿走他的眼睛，这是宇智波兄弟唯一的羁绊，你与他是彼此唯一的光明。”

宇智波鼬看着神情木然的宇智波佐助眼里落下一串血泪。这是暗示性幻术影响神经的标志，失去意识的宇智波佐助一下子倒了下去，被鼬接住。

鼬的双眼重新变回黑色，几日内勉强积攒的查克拉消耗殆尽，他疲惫的看着依然流着血泪的弟弟，半响，用袖子替他轻轻抹去血泪。

“...对不起，佐助。”

光明应被保护在屋檐之下，他们不能一起走进雨里。

鼬的视力依然很差，看任何事物都模糊而重影，他努力看清佐助的模样，却发现这样近的距离他也看不清弟弟的脸。半响，鼬抬起因为体力疲惫而微微发抖的手，用指尖一寸寸抚摸过弟弟的脸，怕惊醒了熟睡的佐助一般动作轻微，在心里默默描绘成长后佐助的模样。

当真正意识到佐助长大了时，他苍白的脸上露出了微弱笑意。


	8. Chapter 8

##

优叶进来得很适时，鼬毫不怀疑这世故的老小孩一直在另一边偷听。

“优叶先生，麻烦你照顾我弟弟了，刚才的事请您一定要保密。”

“你真的要走了？”优叶看着鼬把佐助扶起轻轻的放在一边的椅子上，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，虽然佐助曾经跟我说过，你是他的仇人，但你们感情似乎很好呢。”

“...”

“佐助这孩子，好像有些倔，”优叶说着，自己笑了起来，“但与其说是仇人，在我看来，你实际上是他最爱的人吧。”

“世界上总是有很多身不由己的事，”鼬看着闭眼安睡的佐助，轻轻摸了摸他的头发，让睡眠中的佐助因为触碰而露出微微皱眉的神情，“可能这就是我们两兄弟的宿命吧。”

“宿命什么的，我倒是不相信。”

鼬露出一个苦笑。

“那您还真是幸福啊。”

他转身离开，不再留恋的走进雨幕之中，优叶知道他身体不好，喊他拿伞，鼬没有回头。

从屋里匆忙取了伞再跑出来的优叶愣愣地看着屋外的大雨，雨水让山林和草坡，远处的一切都一片空蒙，但无论他向哪一个方向看去，都不见了那个修长瘦削的背影。

优叶站在廊下，心里不知怎的，空落落的，有些无奈的收起了伞，自言自语道。

“唉，在一意孤行这点上，倒的确是亲兄弟...”

##

雨水挂在鼬的眼梢，顺着长发落入宽松晓袍的里衣之内，这雨是冰冷的，叫鼬呼吸之时，在口中喷出微微热气，在泥泞之地上，他也走得很快。

泷之光村落之外光线稍好，他能看清些模糊的影子，鼬走到竹林边，他抬起头，仰望着那一角的天空，正在思考如何召唤乌鸦联络鬼鲛时，便听得身后熟悉的声音响起。

“淋雨对身体不好哦。”

一把竹伞拢在头顶，遮住了被风刮至倾斜的大雨，鼬回头，鬼鲛不知何时站于他的身后，高大的雾隐怪人为他斜着伞，语气还是那副似笑非笑，抑扬顿挫的口吻。

“...鬼鲛。”

鼬没有问他在这里等了多久，未干的雨水从他的脸上滴滴滑落，他看着鬼鲛把一个劈开的竹筒递给他，“我在竹林里找到不少落在地上的含水竹节呢，大概是人为砍下的，不知发生了何事，居然没有带走。”

“...”

“喝点水吧，看您嘴唇都裂开出血了。”

鼬接过水，竹节早已发黄，两人之间早有心照不宣的默契，他喝了几口，把剩下一半水的竹节递给鬼鲛。

“您不在这段时间，一个人做任务，还真是有些寂寞呢，”鬼鲛看着鼬小口小口吞咽着水的模样，选择忽略询问他身上擦伤与绷带的由来，“啊对了，您不在时，阿飞那小子在开会时还说想取您而代之呢，这小子可真有野心呵。”

鬼鲛以调侃的语气对他传递着鼬失踪之时的情报，鼬沉默的听着。他垂着眼，雨水已经被阻挡在竹伞之外，可鬼鲛注意到，鼬的苍白脸颊上，还是不断的落下水状的透明液体。

“...鼬先生，您在哭吗？”

鼬微微抬起头，稍微发红的，兔子一般的眼睛平静但锐利的看着他，仿若警告，他没有回答鬼鲛的问话。

鬼鲛看着那个单薄的背影离开他为他撑起的竹伞，再次走进雨里。

“快些离开这里吧，鬼鲛，天马上就要暗了。”

“...是的，鼬先生。”


	9. Chapter 9

##

泷之国多雨，夏季一连三月雾雨不断。

天降大雨，宇智波佐助记得自己昏迷在山间，醒来时被一个孩童模样的老人所救，他自称泷之光优叶，是泷之国一族的族长。

“你被大猫抓伤，昏迷在林子间，幸好被我们发现了。”

泷之光优叶笑着说，看着佐助刚刚醒来时，迷茫又有些警备的眼神，看他呆愣的看着自己的手指，背后不禁出了汗，怕自己劣质的谎言被一下子揭穿，可佐助什么都没有再问。

“...这样啊，谢谢你。”

记忆昏昏沉沉，只剩下漫天的雨。

昏暗的天空，隐约记得些色泽模糊的记忆断片，燃烧的柴火，咬过一口的兔肉，凶猛的野兽，还有...还有什么呢，记忆堕进一片模糊的灰影，被篝火照亮的身影在脑海里一闪而过，看不清轮廓，却让他觉得安心。

就像...做了一个很长的梦。

宇智波佐助在泷之光村修养了半个月，优叶为他用的伤药号称千金难换，果不其然，伤愈得很快，胸口几无留下的疤痕。他留在泷之光村一段时间，帮优叶修缮了房屋，整修了有些破败的聚落大门，又帮忙采摘了许多药材作为酬谢。

当村子里的姑娘们口耳相传，又一次为他聚集而来时，宇智波佐助知道自己该走了。

“不再多留一段时间吗，”在聚落大门之外，优叶握着他的手一脸不舍，把粽叶包好的干粮塞在他手里，“雾雨季很快就要结束了，新木长出来时，这里会变得很漂亮呢。”

“不了，”佐助打好绑腿，把剑收进剑鞘，恢复了气力，他又成为一位矫健的忍者模样，“这些天谢谢你的照顾。”

优叶还想说些什么，却想起鼬的嘱托，他抓着佐助的手，嘴唇抿着，欲言又止的模样让佐助耐心的等着老小孩的话，最后他叹了口气，看着佐助的眼神带了遗憾与同情。

“佐助，不知道下一次什么时候才能跟你见面，我觉得你是一个很好的人，希望你将来，无论做出什么决定，都一定不要让自己觉得后悔。”

“我从不后悔，”佐助的眼神暗了暗，“对于任何事都。”

雾雨季快要过去，雨势已不大，只细雨依然蒙蒙的下着，佐助走到山腰，寻路之时，忽然的，他看见那条被泥土踩出的细细走道，在记忆里他从未来过这里，却总是模糊的觉得十分熟悉，他往一边望去，在过道之外的坡地上，果然有一片竹林。

他下意识想走过去看一看，眼底却猛然传来一阵刺痛。

那疼痛仿佛是警告，脑子里变得混乱，他捂住双眼，喘息一阵，不再向前，那痛苦才渐渐平复，被砍伐过的竹林居然没由来的让他觉得不安又熟悉，当他把双手拿开时，他发现手心里渗着透明的，温热的水。

是...眼泪吗。

他不断的，莫名的，懊恼的揉着眼睛，那些让他恼火的，莫名的眼泪却不断的流下，眼睛胀痛，胸口像堵着一团棉絮，好像他的身体内有一个本我在哭泣，佐助忽然无比的厌恶那让他觉得诡异的竹林，他揉着眼睛，向反方向离开，脚步越来越快，仿佛是在远离某个不可追忆的秘密。

他忽而再次停下脚步。

面前的狭隘洞穴黑漆漆的，在背光的山腰，他看不清里边的任何事物，燃烧的灰烬依然在洞口。

洞内漆黑，仿若一无所有，却又像是被模糊的记忆填的满满的，夜间的雨，高热的体温，鲜甜的竹节水，那些安抚着他的，熟悉的体温与模糊的话语。

他像是落入一片静默深海，水面上模糊微小的冰山一角逐渐浮现，宇智波佐助愣在那里，他似乎想起了些什么，又什么都想不起来，心中空空落落，只有闭上眼也抑制不住的，莫名的眼泪顺着下颚安静滑下，同落雨一道滴落在潮湿的岩面。

从洞穴边沿落下的雨水打湿了他的黑发，遮住了他的眉目。

他笔直的站着，低着头，看着自己脚尖两寸以外，那里空荡荡的，什么也没有。

“...”

不知名的无力感让他几乎站立不稳，他蹲下身，觉得有些晕眩，眼泪还在不断的滑落着，像是在嘲笑着失去记忆之人的无能为力。

佐助听得背后微微的叫声。

他迅速而警惕的回头，几乎有他一个人高的，两只并肩而行的紫红条纹的巨大猫咪缓慢的，迟疑的向他踱过来。佐助一时间神经紧绷，据优叶所说，他正是被这种猛兽所伤。

刚想从背后抽出剑来，却发现两只大猫虽然牙爪尖利，眼神却十分柔和，它们像真正的猫咪一样，呜呜的叫着。佐助这才注意到它们的视线，它们的目光渴求地看着佐助腰上挂着的那串，优叶送给他的干粮。

是肚子饿了吗...

佐助拆开粽叶，干粮包着的是几个饭团，优叶知道他的口味，为他做了他喜欢的鲣鱼馅，佐助把几个饭团扔过去，两只猛兽便像任何的猫科动物一样，开心的吃起了抱着紫菜的鲣鱼馅饭团。

心情稍微好了些，佐助干脆坐在一边的岩石上，看着两只大猫吃得满嘴都是饭籽，仔细一看，模样虽然很大，看上去似乎还是动物的幼崽，两只幼崽在他脚边吃完，眯着眼睛，像是认识他一般地轻轻蹭着佐助的绑腿，佐助俯下身，挨个揉了揉它们的脑袋。

“好了，快些回家去吧，”他抬头看了看树林掩映之中有些发灰的天色，“我也要在天黑前离开这里。”

忽然的，听完这句话，两只大猫兴奋得呜呜的叫起来。

其中一只稍微大点的幼崽用力撞了一下佐助的肚子，佐助猝不及防，身体一下子撞到了大猫的身上，另一只把佐助用力的往它背上拱，两只猛兽硬生生把佐助挤到了它的背上。

“喂，你们干什么...”

它们奔跑了起来，移动速度那么快，顺着灌木间钻出的空隙不断的奔跑着，方向并不是由人类开辟出的道路，佐助下意识抓住了大猫的后颈肉，旁边一道奔跑的同伴大猫喵呜喵呜的叫起来，声音像是在安抚佐助的不安。

无论是细雨，还是脸颊上尚未干涸的眼泪，都被烈风呼呼的刮着而清凉，渐渐干涸，消失不见。

总是灰黑色的天空随着一个一个草木后退而渐渐被甩在身后，眼前的光越来越强烈，绿意越来越丰盛，佐助闻到花草盛放的清新的香气，闻到风中混合着的山岩的气息，最后它们猛然停下来，抬起头，对着背上的佐助高兴的叫着。

这是一块凸起的岩石，几乎是整片山林的最高处，在岩石脚下，佐助看到了大量的炊烟，市集和鼎盛的叫卖声，那似乎是一个繁华的小镇，道路远远的蔓延着，直到看不到的林木之间。

“带我离开那里吗...谢谢你们。”

昏沉的天色，大雨和浓雾，不知何时都消失了。

佐助看到了光。

在山的另一边，是已然止住的雨水，清朗翠色的天空，飞鸟从空中划过，碧绿色的林木顶端高低错落，阳光无遮拦的打在林木最高处，暖黄色的光照耀了佐助的全身，总是寒冷的感觉消失了，那温柔的太阳的光芒温柔拥抱着，接纳着佐助的一切，落于他的眼底。

眼睛依然在颤动，那悲哀却消散了，心里充满着不知名的，柔软的爱意，被太阳的光芒所充盈的温暖，他想说些什么，或许是喊一个人的名字，但话到嘴边，却无法说出，只剩下哽咽，最后佐助抹干了眼角的泪水，看着那轮让他追寻不已的太阳，片刻，微微扬了扬嘴角。

“真是个清朗的好天气。”

END.


End file.
